The Half-Blood Princess
by Hufflepuffloveexx
Summary: Asuna Young grew up mostly normal, with a muggle mother who claimed magic was a coincidence. She knew nothing about her father until she received her Hogwarts Letter, and realized her mother knew more than she seemed to. Follow Asuna Artemis Young on her journey to find her lineage and the friendships she makes along the way.
1. Being Black

A/N: I haven't written much in a long time, when you review please be honest (and brutal!) I can take creative criticism!  
I do not own anything Harry Potter related. The idea is mine, the main character and her mother are mine (although I used a name from SAO). I am going to try and make this as canon as possible, but will not be completely canon. You'll all see why within the second chapter! This chapter is a simple background to set the characters - but it'll be a bit rushed and longish.

 **Chapter 1: Being Black.**

 _Hallowe'en, 1980. Potter Residence._

"You guys know I've never wanted to settle down, but I've met the woman who might tame me!" Sirius was trying to talk with his best friends before their nightly festivities began.

Remus looked at him quizzingly. "What's her name this week, then?" He laughed and then coughed. The full moon was tonight, on Hallowe'en of all nights, and Sirius was looking more irritated than Remus.

"I..I didn't catch her name." He murmured in response. James and Remus busted out laughing. "I met her as Padfoot. She's a dog lover. You know people tell things to their animals they don't tell other people!"

"And how do you go about introducing Sirius to her? Changing before her eyes?" James wiped a tear from his eyes. They all knew what kind of guy Sirius was. He flirted with any mildly attractive woman he came across. The fact he's talking about a possible lifelong partner was unthinkable. Sure, it was possible, but Sirius knew he was too handsome for one woman.

Lily spoke up, bouncing her three month old in her arms. "James makes a valid point, Sirius. How do you plan on meeting this woman after she spilled her problems to a, what she thought, stray dog?"

Sirius began thinking. He hadn't really thought that far. He was just out walking as Padfoot the night previously, when he came across a young woman in the park. She was crying, and sounded so heartbroken. He approached cautiously, not everyone liked dogs (let alone large black dogs that resembled the Grim). The scuffling had the young woman look up, sad eyes softening and a smile appearing as she saw the dog. She beckoned him over and gave him a hug upon realizing he was friendly. He made a whimpering sound at the feeling of her wet tears on his fur.

"Oh don't worry your puppy head about me. I'll be okay, nothing a little cry and fresh air won't help." The woman wiped her tears and began petting Padfoot behind the ears. "It's just horrible. All these people dying with no causes whatsoever. I found my neighbor earlier. He was only a few years older than I. We grew up together." She kept on about others she knew who had died out of the sudden, which Padfoot knew to be linked to the war going on.

"She's a muggle." Sirius whispered, after a few minutes of recollection. Not that there was issue, Sirius was always proud to piss off his pureblood family. He noticed a smirk on his two best friends faces.

"At least she won't recognize there's a war happening under her nose." James offered. Just because he knew his brother to be a womanizer, it only takes one to change.

Remus nodded and added, "Just be careful you don't do anything too magical for her." He winked at Sirius.

While the boys were out as their animagi, Sirius thought some more. The innocence of this young woman, how gorgeous she looked even sad. She was exotic, Sirius couldn't place her nationality - possibly Japanese or Korean. He wondered if her name was just as exotic. What was so special about her that had him sidetracked? He's never been this caught up on a woman before. She was definitely a muggle, but was effected by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Was she aware of magic? Would she get scared?

Sirius decided to move slowly, especially if her neighborhood was under Death Eater watch. He walked as Padfoot every few nights through the park area where he first met her, hoping to see her again. It wasn't until the fifth night out walking when he picked up a familiar scent. He followed it to a small cottage, where lights were on and a shadow walked behind curtains. Taking note of the area, he turned and walked his way home.

After a couple weeks of trying to walk by her again with no luck, Padfoot let his canine instincts loose. He began chasing a cat through her neighborhood, noisily, drawing many people to the doors of their homes. He chased the cat for a good while, weaving in and out of streets. The chase ran past the cottage and Padfoot barked, noticing his mystery woman standing in her doorway as well. Did she notice him as the 'stray' she encountered a couple weeks ago? The happiness on her face seemed to say she did.

The next couple of months Padfoot found himself balled up in front of a fire of the small cottage. He started going back every couple of nights and was welcomed in. "Glad you're safe, Pup." She said the first night he wandered by. She definitely thought he was a stray, and she couldn't think different. Sirius would never wear a collar, that was just too much. She was still Mystery Woman to him and his friends, but her name was one of the only things he didn't know. Sirius was glad to know she knew about magic, as her neighbor she grew up with was a wizard. She spoke to Padfoot almost flabbergasted, explaining that 'who knew magic exists' when sharing more about her friend.

While talking over what to do next with James, Remus, and Peter, Lily suggested that she should be invited to their New Year bash. "You could invite her as Sirius, and then thank her for watching over your dog?" The boys murmured in agreement, knowing they'll never think of anything better. "You'd have to start over though," Lily reminded him, "She doesn't know that you're really the dog and you can't know anything about her."

Sirius began writing a short invite letter to bring by as Padfoot.

 _If there is someone on the receiving end, I'd like to cordially invite you to the annual Potter's New Year Bash. As thanks, for taking such good care of my dog on the nights he wanders out of the house and doesn't get back until morning.  
-Sirius Black_

He added information about how to get to the house and the starting time. He hoped it wouldn't be overwhelming, a muggle at a wizards party. He delivered the letter that night, pushing it through the mail slot and returning home. All left to do was to wait the next week until the party came around and see if she showed.

Although agonizing, Sirius made it. He met at his brothers house to help set up, as well as play with his godson for a little in between. Guests started piling through the doors and Sirius recognized that the Order were the only ones showing up. Sirius started giving up, and offered to put Harry to bed. After settling him in, he caught a familiar whiff and briskly walked down the stairs.

"You look out of place." He said, almost slyly to the young woman in front of him. She was even more breathtaking when Sirius was human.

She looked shocked at the stranger talking to her. "I..uh..I don't plan on staying long. I don't even know what I'm doing here."

Sirius offered a warm smile and his hand. "I'm Sirius. I'm guessing you're the owner of the place that keeps my dog warm?" There was a little flirtation in his voice, it was hard to keep it back as Lily suggested.

"How could you guess?"

"You're the only one I don't know at this party." He shrugged, putting his hand back at his side. Could she be different than he initially expected?

She seemed to break out of her trance and smiled, "I'm sorry! It's been a rough couple months. Your pup's been keeping me company, his visits really cheer me up." She stuck her hand out hoping to still receive the handshake. "I'm Serena. Serena Young." Sirius took her hand lightly and shook. "Did you bring your dog to the party?" Her eyes lit up, looking around.

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "He's kind of a homebody. So, it'd be nice to get to know the reason I miss my dog some nights."

Serena blushed. She wasn't sure she could trust the man, even though his dog was such a character. She felt that Sirius was almost too handsome to be trusted. They walked to the kitchen to get cocoa, also to keep in the quieter area so they could talk. Serena briefly talked about how the dog came at just the right timing, when she needed a shoulder to cry on. She held back details of her friends wizardry, but talked a bit about herself.

Sirius offered some details of himself, so she wasn't the only one talking. He hinted at how he met his friends at a boarding school for exceptionally gifted students, earning a smirk from himself. They talked more as the night went on, missing midnight and finally parting ways as the sun came up.

As their relationship blossomed over the next couple months, Sirius couldn't keep hiding the fact he was fighting a war and he didn't exactly own a dog. He didn't want to ruin her trust by transforming in front of her, but he couldn't keep visiting her place only. He started small, sharing that he was a wizard, and that there was worse coming in the world of her friends. He accidentally slipped knowing about her friend when the war started getting worse, almost necessitating a transformation come clean. Serena responded exceptionally well to his animagus form, secretly happy she didn't have to share a lot of things over again.

By the middle of summer, they had stopped seeing each other for Serena's own good. Sirius and his friends had to go into hiding and he didn't want to put her life in danger. Serena wasn't sure how to respond, especially with the secret she was keeping. She would get letters here and there but by October, she stopped getting letters all together. She was fearful for Sirius' life, unsure if he was even alive anymore because of the war going on that she wasn't supposed to know about.

October 31, 1981 was both the best and the worst day of Serena's life. That was the last day she was certain about how she felt for Sirius, but also the same day she welcomed a daughter into the world.

And so begins the story of Asuna Artemis Black.


	2. A Witch?

A/N This story is going to take place during the second and third HP books (Asuna's first and second year) and there will be quotes and other things pulled from the books themselves, as well as pottermore and the HP wiki. Also, minor things pulled from the first book, due to Asuna being a first year student.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. The idea is mine, the main character and her mother are mine (although I used a name from SAO).

 **Chapter 2: A Witch?**

Serena Young worked extremely hard to make sure Asuna had a relatively normal childhood. A week after her birth, Serena found out about what had happened to Sirius and his friends and made sure Asuna went by her last name, Young. Saying Serena was furious was an understatement. She moved towns shortly after, wanting nothing to remind her of the hurtful memories. She wondered how someone could betray their friends, how someone like Sirius (the handsome but vulnerable man who shared secrets with her) could really be the person who sells out his friends in the middle of a war. Serena lost all trust in everyone. How could she give herself to anyone else knowing that they might not be what they seem. She raised Asuna as a single mother, trying to shield her from the magic community.

When Asuna started showing the signs of being a witch, Serena was terrified. She knew she wasn't the only one who would experience having a magical child, but it wasn't like they had a support group for it. She figured she would try and pass it off as a coincidence when Asuna got older and began questioning things. Serena knew enough about magic to know that she wasn't qualified to explain anything to her daughter. Serena hoped it would never come up and raised her daughter to be as normal as they possibly could be.

By age eight, Asuna caught on to her abilities. She wanted to know where they came from, as it was painfully obvious her mother wanted her not to know. She knew it must have come from her father, that's why her mother never talked about him. She had tried to ask about everything; who her father is, why she could make things happen, can her mother do it too? Every time she asked, Serena shut her down with answers of coincidences and that she was seeing things, but never answered about her father. There was no use trying to find anything, as far as Asuna knew her last name was the same as her mothers.

Asuna spent the next two years silently practicing in her room. Of course, she didn't know how she was doing everything but simple wanting thoughts made things float and doors lock and unlock. No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't figure anything out about her father or why she can do these things. She never said anything to her school friends for fear of being called names, or them not understanding, or them becoming afraid of her. Although she would drop the subject for a while, she would almost constantly try and see if her mother knew anything about what was going on with her. She was about to start grade 6 and wondered if she would ever gain control over what she could do.

The day Asuna and her mother had planned for school shopping was stopped abruptly by a knocking at their door. As she was finishing her french braid, she heard her mother opening the door and speaking to the person there.

"Asuna, you might want to come out here." Her mother called to her. Confused, she walked out of her room wrapping the hair tie in her hair. She walked into the sitting room and saw her mother sitting with an older woman whose black hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her mother looked worried, but the older woman gave a little smile.

"Hello, Asuna. My name is Professor McGonagall and I'm a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Shall we sit down?" Serena and Asuna sat on a couch opposite the chair chosen by the Professor as she continued. "I'm here to talk to you about your acceptance to Hogwarts."

She pulled a letter from her robe and handed it to Asuna, who tore it open excitedly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Asuna flipped to the second page and glanced at the list of books and supplies needed before staring at the letter. "My name is Young..." She murmured, confused at the surname on the letter. "Why does it say Ms. Black?"

The Professor looked from Asuna to her mother, noticing the shaking of her head as not to explain. "Are you not of relation to the Black family? Your surname is a simple change." She took her wand from her robe and with a wave the name changed from Black to Young. "I'm here to explain all about Hogwarts and how you're supposed to obtain the necessary materials, as well as answer questions you may have."

Before Asuna could get another word out, her mother spoke. "Professor, may I have a personal word with you?" The professor nodded and they walked out of the room. Serena looked at her daughter as if to say 'don't follow'.

 _My name is Black_ , Asuna thought. She finally had some connection to her father. Maybe when she gets to this Hogwarts place she can ask around. _A school for witches and wizards. So my father could do magic as well. Is this why my mother didn't want me knowing?_

In the other room, Serena was asking that Asuna didn't know anything about her father. "Sirius Black. I'm sure you're aware of his offenses?" Serena spoke almost bitterly. The Professor nodded and assured her that Asuna will go around as Young at school. The two women walked back to the sitting room to rejoin Asuna.

Professor McGonagall explained in depth about how to find Diagon Alley and that they should first go to Gringotts, the Goblin bank and either exchange their money for the Wizard currency or use money from the Black fund, which Asuna has rights to as the heir of the Black family and no one else is using it at the time. She spoke to them about the wand shop, Ollivanders, the shop for Cauldrons, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, and the couple pet shops for either an owl, cat, or toad. She then explained that owls are the Wizards way of mail carrying from Hogwarts to home. If an owl isn't the pet you'd like, Hogwarts has an owlry at students mail sending disposal. Finally, she ended her talk about how to get to Platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross and that the Hogwarts express leaves at 11 am sharp on September 1st.

Asuna was so excited she couldn't sleep that night. Serena said they would check out the Diagon Alley the next morning and being unsure how much everything would cost, asked Professor McGonagall how to withdraw the currency from the bank. Serena still wouldn't answer any questions regarding Asuna's father, but she went to her room happy knowing he was a Wizard and that she had a name to ask about, even if it was just a surname.


	3. Start of Term

A/N I'm going to try and update at least twice a week. I've posted more at night time, hopefully posting during the day will gain more reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism! I haven't decided on pairing's yet - I'll write whatever flows best. Happy Halloween Month~  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. The idea is mine, the main character and her mother are mine (although I used a name from SAO).

 **Chapter 3: Start of Term**

The next morning Asuna was up early. She only slept for about an hour, but she looked well rested. Her hair was in two braids, and she was dressed and finishing her tea by the time her mother came down to the kitchen. Serena still had the look of worry on her face. Her daughter was no different than the day before, so why does this step forward feel so agonizing?

"You're awake! I can't wait to go get my things! This is going to be so much cooler than primary shopping!" Asuna cheered when her mother walked in.

Serena chuckled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Do you remember the plan for today?" She questioned, raising her mug to her lips.

Asuna nodded and eagerly spoke about going to The Leaky Cauldron where a man named Tom will show them to Diagon Alley. Then they'll see to Gringotts right away, to obtain money so she can purchase her school supplies. Then she'll make the agonizing wait until the first of September where she'll board the train to go to school. She was more excited than she had ever been. Serena was worried, she didn't want her daughter finding out about her father but knowing where he was and what he did, someone else was bound to know about him. She'll be a Young, she reminded herself.

Serena finished her coffee and they took off towards London. They found the pub stationed between a bookstore and a record store. Tom was very helpful, leading them to a brick wall in the back of the pub and tapping a brick three times. The wall opened to a scene of Witches and Wizards walking through Diagon Alley to purchase their own supplies for the school year. Asuna's eye widened and nearly shouted a 'thank you' to Tom as they walked away.

They passed the shops on their way to the bank, the letter from Headmaster Dumbledore feeling heavy in Serena's pocket. Professor McGonagall told her to give the letter to the Goblin who helps and they'll be taken to the Black vault. She knew the supplies would be expensive, and was afraid that Sirius' family might not have had enough. They reached the vault after a wild cart ride and both Serena and Asuna's jaw fell to the floor upon the door opening.

"This is from my dad?" Asuna whispered. She had never seen so much gold. The goblin explained that there were Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. He helped put an amount into a little drawstring bag for their spending.

"Should be more than enough for a first year's supplies." He spoke, closing the vault and getting back into the cart. The pair followed his lead and took another wild ride back up.

"I want to get an owl. I was looking at them when we passed the store. Plus it'll be nice to send letters back and forth next summer when I make friends!" Asuna said as they stepped back out to Diagon Alley. "But maybe we should do that last so we're not carrying her all over this place!" Serena nodded and they went to get her robes, a hat, gloves, and a winter coat. They then went to purchase a cauldron so they could carry everything a little easier, and the rest of her equipment.

"Now, just a wand, your books, and your owl." Serena read off the list. They found their way to Ollivanders and Asuna looked at all the boxes on the wall.

"How do you know which one to buy?" She asked her mother, wondering if she knew anything more.

"The wand chooses the Witch or Wizard," a voice from the back replied. "I'm Mr. Ollivander, maker of fine wands. What would your wand arm be?" He asked the young girl. Asuna held up her right hand and the man measured her from shoulder to fingers and wrist to elbow. He walked away as the tape measure kept measuring the girl and grabbed a box off the shelf. "Cypress wood, Dragon Heartstring core, springy, eleven inches." He handed her the wand. "Give a wave."

Asuna waved the wand. Nothing happened. Ollivander took the wand and handed her another.

"Hornbeam and Unicorn hair. Ten inches. Very solid."

Asuna tried again, and felt a warmth spreading through her hand. She waved and what looked like fireworks spouted from the end. Mr. Ollivander smiled and congratulated the girl and her mother. Serena paid and they walked to the book shop. There was a large crowd surrounding the doors.

Serena read a banner above the doors. "Someone's doing a book signing." She just wanted to get her daughters books and leave. She had enough of the Wizarding world. She was excited for Asuna, but being around all these witches and wizards made her think of her betrayal. Perhaps her daughter was old enough to know now, especially since Serena was sure she'd ask about the Black surname as soon as she arrived at Hogwarts. She didn't want to paint Sirius in a bad light, as he was wonderful before the war happened, but she didn't want her daughter hearing all the negatives that probably fluttered around.

They purchased her books and made their way to the Owl shop. Last stop, Serena thought. "I already know which one I want, Mommy. We can go home then." Asuna had a way of knowing when her mother had enough. Serena waited outside for Asuna to emerge with her new owl. "It's a snowy owl. I named her Nyra!" Asuna smiled at her new white and black speckled bird.

As soon as they got home, Asuna ran to her room to put her things in her trunk. She placed her owl's cage on her night stand and opened the cage door, letting the owl fly around and stretch her wings. Serena called for dinner and the owl went back into her cage.

"While we eat, I wanted to talk with you Asuna." Serena started, "I'm sure you have questions and I'd rather answer them before you get secondhand stories. Your father was a wonderful man for the time I knew him, he's where you get your magic from. I had a few magical friends when I was younger, but he was different, he could turn himself into a dog but no one but his friends knew. His friends were wonderful people too, but there was a war going on and most of the wizards and witches I knew died because of it. He told me about his family and at that time he seemed genuine.

"A couple months after I found out I was pregnant with you, he stopped coming around. He had to go into hiding. He never knew, I never had the chance to tell him. Then, the night you were born was when the war ended. Your fathers friends had died and he betrayed their hiding place. That's why I never told you about him, and why you grew up with my last name. The Black's are horrible people in the wizarding community and I don't want that burden on you."

Asuna finished her dinner in silence. If her father was a bad man, does that mean she would grow up to be bad? Is she already a bad person?

oOoOo

September first came quickly after their Diagon Alley trip. Asuna was completely nervous. After finding out about her father the month prior, she now wondered if she resembled him. Would people know she's the daughter of a horrible wizard who betrays his friends? She looked herself over in the mirror, her round, grey eyes shining with nervousness (she must get them from her father, as her mother had almond shaped hazel eyes), her thick, black hair was pulled into a french braid (which is a mix, her mother has thin straight black hair), her full lips pursed in thought (definitely from her dad), and her thin tensed stature (which she could get from either if her father was thin). She looked to be a fine mix between the two, and if anyone asks could play as she doesn't know who her father is. Which is true, she thought, I only know his last name and it could be a big family.

Her mom pulled to the doors of Kings Cross Station and helped her daughter get her things on a trolley. "I know you'll find someone to help you, I don't feel right going with you. You'll be okay, I love you, and send letters with Nyra often." Serena let tears stream down her cheeks. The longest they had ever been apart was for her school days, and now she wouldn't see her daughter until winter break. She couldn't handle bringing her to the platform. Asuna nodded, hugged her mother tightly, and walked away with her trolley.

She looked for platform nine and three quarters for ten minutes, only finding nine and ten. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 10:50, she had to find the platform before the train left in another ten minutes. She saw a family with trolleys similar to hers pass by, all of them dawned with red hair except for a smaller boy in spectacles and black hair. "Excuse me!" She followed after them as they stopped between the platforms Asuna was searching earlier. "Do you know how to get onto the platform?" She asked, trying to be as vague as possible with uncertainty that they were going the same place she was.

The mother smiled. "It's Ginny's first year as well, we're in a rush, but if you run straight at that wall you'll arrive on the platform. Percy you first." Asuna looked at the family, the eldest gripping his trolley and disappearing through the wall. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"That was my reaction last year as well." The black haired boy chuckled. "Are your parents not magical?" Two identical boys ran through the wall as she turned toward the boy.

"Uh, my mother isn't. I don't know anything about my father." She said nervously.

"Come along, you can run through with Ginny and I." the mother said, ushering the kids.

Asuna gripped her trolley and ran at the wall, holding her breath. She expected to hit the wall and bounce off but when she opened her eyes there was a train in front of her. She followed everyone onto the train and looked for a compartment. She wasn't sure where to sit, does she ask someone or does she look for an empty room. She found an empty room and loaded her trunk above the seats. She had let the owl fly on the advice of seeing a few others let their owls go, leaving her alone in the compartment. A blonde girl knocked on the door and smiled as she opened it.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else has more than a couple people and I don't know anyone to join a group." Asuna nodded and looked at the small girl, "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. My father writes the Quibbler, ever read it?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"I'm Asuna Bl- Young. Asuna Young," stupid, almost slipping a name she's never even used before, "I've never heard of such a thing. What is it?" This girl was unique, she explained the magazine her father publishes as there was another knock on the door. The ginger girl from earlier asked to join, followed by a bushy haired brunette.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger. She's a second year, I'm first, like you. I couldn't find my brother or his friend, so can we sit here?"

Asuna smiled. Making friends might be easier than she thought.


	4. Sorted

A/N I meant to get this up earlier in the week. It took me a couple rewrites to get it to where it is now. I don't know how long I plan on making this, I just know that it'll definitely span two years - with more focus in Asuna's second year (POA). McGonagall's speech is taken from SS because it's such a good one for the first years.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. The idea is mine, the main character and her mother are mine (although I used a name from SAO).

 **Chapter 4: Sorted**

The train ride was long, but short at the same time. Asuna had plenty to help pass the time, especially with the group of girls in her carriage.

"So what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Hermione asked. Asuna looked at her wide-eyed, unsure of what was being asked, "Oh!" she looked like she understood Asuna's confusion of knowing nothing of Hogwarts. "Well there are four houses at Hogwarts. There's Gryffindor, the house of bravery and leadership, that's my house," she beamed, "Ravenclaw, the house of the smart and proud, Hufflepuff, the house of the modest, gentle and kind, and Slytherin, the house of the clever and cunning." She paused with a sour look on her face, "Once you arrive to the great hall, you'll be called to be sorted and a magical hat is placed on your head. The sorting hat chooses the best house based on your magic."

Asuna smiled weakly, wishing she had more of an interest in any type of history knowing information was in her Hogwarts: A History book. After going shopping she packed and repacked her trunk but didn't bother looking at any of her school books.

"I've heard not many good wizards have come out of Slytherin," Luna said, almost in a dreamlike state. The girls looked her way, taken aback by the simplicity of how Luna's comment was made.

"Are you the only one who can do magic in your family?" Hermione asked Asuna knowingly.

Asuna bit her lip. She briefly heard Ginny mention that her whole family could do magic and was in Gryffindor, which made her wonder if the Black family was in one house continuously and if all of them did horrible things. Was that how things worked? Her mother said the whole family, which she wondered if it was a big family or not, was the most horrid in the wizarding community, so is her Black surname the no good that's come from Slytherin?

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear Ginny say her name. "Asuna?"

"All my mom told me was that I get my magic from my dads family, but I don't know anything else about him. I didn't even know I was a witch until Professor McGonagall came to my house this summer," she felt a sly smile cross her face in memory, "but I sort of knew even though my mom would try to tell me otherwise, I used to practice floating things in my room."

Asuna wished she could ask more without giving herself away. Her mother didn't know the extent of how known her father was, but Asuna assumed he was widely known when her mother mentioned that she found out from a couple of her magical friends before moving away.

Ginny nodded and smiled, "I'm sure you'll love and fit into your house no matter what, and you already have at least two friends if you're placed in Gryffindor!"

Asuna smiled at her friends then frowned, "But what if i'm chosen for Slytherin? What if my magic comes from a bad wizarding family? My mom insisted she knew nothing of my fathers family."

"From the little time we've spent with you, I don't see you as the Slytherin type." Hermione offered. Her face twisted sourly again and she seemed unsure if she wanted to continue speaking, "Slytherin witches and wizards are concerned with blood status. They're all mostly pure-bloods, meaning that everyone in their family is a witch or wizard. You said your magic comes from your dad, meaning your mom is what they call a muggle, a non-magical person, so a Slytherin wizard wouldn't look her way."

That almost made Asuna feel better. She figured she would just focus on her studies and magic. If her father and his family were bad people, that didn't make her one and she was raised by a wonderful mother. There's no way she was Slytherin.

oOoOo

It was dark by the time the train pulled to a stop. Hermione wished the others luck and walked off to find her fellow second years. The three girls stepped off the train and immediately heard someone calling for first years. They walked towards the voice and Asuna's hands flew to her mouth at the sight of the giant.

"Firs' years this way! Follow me!"

The giant waited a few more minutes before walking down a pathway. The crowd followed him and a collective gasp was heard as they came in view of the castle. The giant kept walking down the path and Asuna saw it widened out and stopped at a large lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant hollered as he climbed into his single boat. Asuna, Luna, and Ginny climbed into a boat together and after a couple minutes, they all started floating towards the castle. The boats glided into a cave in the cliff the castle was on and then stopped at an underground tunnel. The giant waited for the first years to join him on land and began walking up a path to the castle doors.

He knocked on the doors and waited. Asuna saw Professor McGonagall open the doors and smiled at the first years. She led them through the entrance hall to another set of doors, and began speaking after coming to a stop in front of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

Professor McGonagall told the first years to stay put and she walked through the door. Asuna felt Ginny put her hand on her shoulder in support. All Asuna could think about was if the hat would sort her into Slytherin, she just had a feeling that the Blacks were a Slytherin bunch. Her thoughts took her through a song the hat sung and most of the sorting, snapping back to reality when she heard Luna's name called.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

She saw the blonde bounce up to the seat and the hat was lowered onto her head. It sat, almost in thought, before it called out "RAVENCLAW!" Asuna smiled toward her friend and then looked at Ginny with worry.

"It's going to be okay no matter where you get put, Asuna." Ginny smiled and whispered at her friend. A few more names were called as they reached the end of the alphabet.

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

Ginny squeezed Asuna's upper arm and walked away with a smile. She sat down on the stool and the hat barely touched her head before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" Asuna looked over at the table and saw Ginny join Hermione and a group of kids with the same hair as her, she smiled realizing that was probably the big family she talked about.

"Young, Asuna!"

Asuna gulped and nervously walked up to the stool. The hat was placed down on her head and all she could think was _I am not a Black,_ over and over, telling herself that she was good.

"A Black, huh? I thought they didn't have anymore." A voice whispered in her ear. The hat was talking to her. "You certainly have the Black magic coursing through your veins, but ah, _that_ Black. You are not like the others I have placed. Very well. I know just where to put you."

Asuna could feel herself getting clammy. What did the hat mean, _that Black_? She jumped when she heard the shout from the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


End file.
